


You Ain't Woman Enough

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Gen, felicity standing up to isabelle, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: "I don’t know what you’re doing here, and to be honest it doesn’t matter, because neither me nor my husband trust you. If you’re looking for a hand out, you’re not getting one. If you’re looking for help, you won’t be getting it. Not here.”“Says the assistant?” Isabelle sneered.“Says the wife of Oliver Queen,” Felicity corrected, her smile almost smug. “Not to mention the mother of his child. See, if you thought I had a lot of say back when I was just his assistant you should see the kind of sway I have now."





	

Felicity stepped in to her husband’s office and immediately set her two year old son down so he could run to his father and give her arms a break.

Oliver grinned and stood up from his desk and reached down to swoop up the boy who seemed to grow over night, “Hey there little guy.”

“Are you ready to go? Thea and Roy wanted us over before the rehearsal dinner started.”

Glancing at his wife, and God he loved how the simple word still thrilled, he nodded, “I just have to-“

“Well. If this isn’t a pretty picture.”

Both Oliver and Felicity turned to the door where, in all her haughty superiority, Isabelle Rochev stood in a dark maroon dress.

With a quick glance he checked on Felicity, even after all these years she hadn’t quite forgiven the business tycoon for sleeping with her husband in Russia, not to mention how she had tried to unsurp Oliver’s position as CEO and take over the company by whispering in the investor’s ears.

And to be honest, Oliver hadn’t quite forgiven her for that either.

“Isabelle.”

Walking in without an invitation she ignored Felicity and got within a few feet of Oliver but stopped short, “Your child?”

“This is Felicity and my son Thomas, and we’re actually headed out for a family event.”

“Yes, I’d heard your sister was marrying the convict.”

“Convict requires someone actually being convicted,” Felicity corrected, ice in her voice. “While Roy has a troubled past he’s never actually been to jail. Unlike other people of our acquaintance.”

Isabelle’s sharp eyes narrowed at the reference to a little known escapade from her youth, “How did you-“

“We really do need to be going,” Oliver cut in before things could escalate. “If you need to talk to me about something you can make an appointment.”

“Should I call your assistant?” she asked wryly, her eyes falling back on Felicity’s blonde form. “And here I remember you saying something about just being friends.”

“The best kind of love comes from friendship, and make the strongest marriages,” Oliver replied easily, his attention so focused on the enemy in the room he didn’t see Felicity’s eyes soften. “How is your husband by the way?”

“He’s on business.”

Oliver nodded at the telling reply, he’d suspected Isabelle’s marriage to a wealthy heir had more to do with financing her own struggling company than any actual affection, especially since it had been years since she’d had access to the Queen Consolidated coffers.

In his arms Thomas began to shift restlessly, his small fingers gripping his tie and tugging out of boredom.

“We have to be going now. I’ll see security makes sure you get to you car safely.”

Son in hand Oliver walked towards the door but when he saw Felicity hadn’t yet moved he understood what she wanted and grabbed her bag so he could occupy Thomas’ wandering fingers with something other than a $200 tie.

He kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear before heading to the elevator, leaving his wife with his ex-lover.

“You have a lovely family.”

Felicity smiled, but it was tight, “Thank you.”

“What did he say before he left?”

“He’d meet me at the car and not to punch you.”

The last was said so casually Isabelle’s eyes jerked to Felicity’s, “Excuse me?”

“I don’t know what you’re doing here, and to be honest it doesn’t matter, because neither me nor my husband trust you. If you’re looking for a hand out, you’re not getting one. If you’re looking for help, you won’t be getting it. Not here.”

“Says the assistant?” Isabelle sneered.

“Says the wife of Oliver Queen,” Felicity corrected, her smile almost smug. “Not to mention the mother of his child. See, if you thought I had a lot of say back when I was  _just_  his assistant you should see the kind of sway I have now. Having said that, if you know what’s good for you you’ll let the nice security man take your visitor’s pass and escort out of the building and you won’t come back again. Understood?”

And with nothing else to add Felicity wished her a good day and walked out the door as someone from security stepped in to the office.

Down in the garage Felicity joined her husband and son in the car and Oliver immediately took her hands and inspected the knuckles.

“I didn’t punch her,” Felicity sighed with a roll of her eyes.

“Damn. I owe Digg ten bucks.”

With a chuckle and an exasperated shake of her head she linked her fingers with his and glanced back at their son who was busy making a mess with a bag of Cheerios.

“We have more important things to do than worry about Isabelle Rochev and whatever she’s up to,” Felicity decided. “We have something good to celebrate.”

Oliver pulled her hand up to his and mouth and kissed her knuckles, “We have a lot of good things to celebrate.”


End file.
